Sin rostro
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Serena es una joven comprometida a la fuerza con Darién, por eso huye a Francia. Pero el encuentro en un teatro, con un enigmático joven de mascara y rostro desfigurado (Seiya), le enseñara que nada puede contra sus sueños y el amor verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko-sensei. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

 **Summary** : Serena es una joven comprometida a la fuerza con Darién, por eso huye a Francia. Pero el encuentro en un teatro, con un enigmático joven de mascara y rostro desfigurado, le enseñara que nada puede contra sus sueños y el amor verdadero.

Aclaración: No, no es una adaptación del Fantasma de la ópera, solo es la idea base, pero el argumento como verán es todo mío.

Personajes principales: Serena, Seiya, Diamante, Galaxia.

Personajes secundarios: Mina, Ami, Taiki, Darién, Rei, Jadeite, Luna, Andrew, Neherenia, Beryl.

* * *

 **.**

– **Sin rostro–**

 **.**

 **.**

El cristal plagado de gotas de lluvia, de frio y mi respirar.

Aquí, encerrada como una joya, después de que mis padres anunciaran el compromiso con aquella persona, y no es una mala persona, sin embargo, comprometerse con alguien a la fuerza, no es lo que soñaba, pero nadie me entiende, solo existe su mundo no el mío, no mi vida, soy muy joven dicen, tal vez por eso no tengo voz ni voto, soy una desdichada inglesa.

Me despego de la ventana sin muchos ánimos.

–Señorita– me dice mi nana entrando con una bandeja de comida, su nombre es Luna– tiene que comer algo, ya es más de medio día.

Camino y me sumerjo entre las sabanas de mi cama, pero mejor sería sumergirme en las aguas de la muerte, yo quería ser una chica independiente, buscar mi vocación, incluso trabajar– una idea demasiado descabellada– , sé que no tengo necesidad porque mis padres son condes y muy ricos, pero yo, yo no quiero una vida llena de hipocresía entre la nobleza, quiero conocer el mundo real, el mundo de todos.

–Luna, ¿tú eres feliz?

–Si.

–¿Por qué te has resignado o de verdad lo eres?

–Yo, yo…no lo había pensado, creo que, creo que me resigne a mi vida como es.

La veo triste. Salto de mi lecho y tomo sus manos, llenas de arrugas.

–Perdóname Luna, no debí preguntar eso, soy una tonta.

–Es que apenas está despertando a la vida, con dieciséis años, es normal.

–No te merezco Luna, me hubiera encantado que tu fueras mi madre.

–¡Señorita como dice eso!

–Perdón.

Pero hubiera sido lindo tener una madre más amorosa.

Vuelvo a mi cama arrastrando los pies, no quiero salir hoy.

A mi madre no le importa mi opinión, la condesa Rei, es muy estricta, siempre acatando las normas que le pintan otros, y mi padre Jadeite sumergido en sus negocios.

Si me voy, ellos ni lo notarían. Asi que planeo durante días mi huida, no le cuento a mi nana, y dejo una carta expiándola de toda responsabilidad; es mi adorada nana, no una lectora de mentes, no quiero que la castiguen por mi culpa.

Una noche lluviosa escapo de nuestro pequeño castillo, ¡claro que lo pensé bien!, si Darién fuera otro podría intentarlo, pero su madre Neherenia lo tiene controlado, y que decir de su prima Beryl, ambas son unas manipuladoras, sé que no sería feliz a su lado por eso.

Corte mis cabellos dorados hasta las orejas, y como estoy tan plana como una tabla, paso como un jovencito, me embarco hacia Francia, el país de la revolución del pensamiento.

:.

.:

El olor a pescado, el gentío en el embarcadero, sus grandes edificios de piedra blanquecina, me hacen sentir que he llegado al sitio correcto, pero ya no tengo dinero, alguien saqueo mis pertenencias en el barco mientras dormía y se llevó todo lo que tenía, ¡que hambre tengo!

Camino unas cuantas cuadras, casi me atropella un carruaje, y sin más fuerzas, caigo en la acera.

–¡Deténganlo es un ladrón!

Escucho, y luego alguien tropieza conmigo. El tintineo de monedas al caer y resulta que sin proponérmelo soy un héroe, tan solo por ser un bulto estorboso.

–Muchas gracias jovencito– una mirada violeta– ten una recompensa.

Pone unas monedas en mi mano, pero no las acepto, tengo una mejor idea.

–¡Señor deme trabajo, por favor!

Es un hombre atractivo, me muerdo la lengua para no sonrojarme, pues se supone que soy un muchachito.

–Eso me parece muy bien jovencito.

Comienza a escribir en un papel.

–Ve a esta dirección, ¿si sabes leer?

–Si.

–Bien, como decía, te presentas en el teatro y dices que vas de parte de Diamante Black, por tu aspecto pareces desvalido, también pueden darte alojamiento por un tiempo.

–¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Ladea un poco su sombrero y me dedica una sonrisa resplandeciente al despedirse, creo que estoy enamorada.

:.

.:

Llego al teatro, me recibe un señor muy amable llamado Andrew, después de darme mis obligaciones, me conduce a una especie de bodega polvorienta y decorada con _exquisitas_ telarañas, no faltaría la rata muerta por ahí, pero después de viajar en el barco más asqueroso del mundo, y oler sobaco varonil – y sabrá Dios que más en ese viaje por mar–, ya nada me sorprende.

–¿Crees en fantasmas?– me pregunta en un susurro, como si alguien pudiera escucharnos.

–No, esas son creencias pueriles.

–Vaya te oyes muy educado.

Respiro molesta, se supone que debería fingir mi papel de muchachito necesitado.

–Sera que…– me rasco la cabeza, hasta parecer una tonta o tonto en este caso– oí un caballero, sonó muy bonito, solo, jejeje.

–Bueno, ya que eres muy valiente, no tendrás problemas para dormir aquí.

En una semana no pasa nada, me doy cuenta que hay pocas personas con sesos en el teatro, la más tonta de todos es la dueña, una mujer llamada Galaxia, canta pésimo, pero como es la dueña, nadie lo menciona.

Pero lo que me entristece mucho, es que no he vuelto a ver a mi querido Diamante Black, me tendió una mano, a una desconocida como yo, es tan noble y generoso, pero claro, nunca se fijaría en mí, no así, no sin joyas ni mi título de dama inglesa, no sin un hermoso vestido, así no soy nada.

:.

.:

–Señor rata– sí, ya empecé a dialogar con mi asiduo compañero de habitación, la verdad nadie en este teatro me presta mucha atención– ¿estaría contento si canto para usted?

Y en la penumbra de esta bodega, comienzo a entonar la canción de cuna que me dedicaba Luna, quisiera ser un bebé de pecho otra vez, y sentirme protegida en brazos amorosos…

–¡No me tortures más!

Detengo mi cantar, un eco acabo de escuchar, ¿o alucinación?

–¡Gracias a Dios que te has callado!

–¡¿Quién eres?!

–Una pobre alma, torturada por tu canto.

–¿Dónde estas?

–En todas partes.

–Ya enserio, si no te presentas, gritare por ayuda.

–Sera todo un espectáculo, ver como te llevan al loquero, por decirles que una voz te asusto.

Giro sobre mis talones, buscando la fuente de su voz, una voz aterciopelada y varonil.

–¿Me has espiado?

–No necesariamente, más bien tú has invadido mis dominios.

–Ah, también vives aquí, bueno por mí no hay problema, solo que no me espíes.

–Porque eres una chica decente.

–Si por eso.

Me cubro la boca por estúpida, yo sola me he delatado, ¡no puede ser!

–Vamos, no es como si le vaya a contar a alguien– me dice la voz divertida–, digamos que guardaremos un mutuo secreto.

–¿Me has visto?

–No mucho, la verdad no hay mucho que ver.

–¡Es un insolente!

–Solo cállate, duérmete, y no te molestare.

–¡Muéstrese!

–Mi pequeña dama, temo que eso no será posible.

–No es justo, tú me has visto y yo no a ti, no es justo.

Comienzo a mover los triques polvorientos, tratando de encontrar al sujeto, pero nada, y no vuelve a decirme palabra en toda la noche.

:.

.:

–Luces preciosa, Mina– dice una de las coristas a la chica que se empolva la nariz para salir a escena.

–Hoy si me esmeré, como no hacerlo Ami; si viene Diamante a la función, lo encontré ayer cuando salí a pasear, prometió venir.

Eso me emociona, y casi tiro unas cajas que estaba recogiendo.

–Pues no serás la única culeca, muchas lo estaremos, es tan atractivo.

–Y un animal en celo en la cama.

Dejo caer las cajas.

–¡Muchachito, fíjate lo que haces! – me regaña Mina.

No quiero escuchar más, necesito salir de aquí, pero mis movimientos se han vuelto torpes.

–No eres la única que se ha revolcado con Black, no te sientas especial Minako.

–No me siento, soy especial, y claro que se la clase de hombre que es, no le gusta el compromiso, solo la diversión, y si te abres de piernas a la menor provocación, pues no hay hombre que se resista a eso.

–Ni mujer que se resista a tan grande y duro palo– dice Ami apretando sus pechos.

–Que cosas dices, quien te viera tan seriecita.

Ambas sueltan a reír, yo finalmente desaparezco, pero a media función, me escabullo y lo veo, Diamante Black en uno de los palcos, luciendo sus ropas blancas, brillante y atractivo, rodeado ya de mujeres y hombres, admirando la puesta en escena, que hoy es "Fausto", por supuesto, Galaxia es la protagonista, Minako y las otras no tienen oportunidad de lucirse.

Suspiro derrotada, y un tanto decepcionada, había escuchado cosas así de él, pero al final de la función se va del brazo con Minako y Ami, a festejar, y me imagino donde se llevara ese festejo, ahora entiendo que Diamante es del tipo de hombre que no le gustan los compromisos.

:.

.:

No puedo dormir, me siento destrozada, mi sueño de amor con Diamante se fue más rápido que la niebla en la mañana.

–¡Odio a los hombres!

Comienzo a gritar como histérica sobre el escenario del teatro.

–¡Yo nunca me casare!

Unos aplausos me hacen callar, noto una sombra entre los asientos.

–Así como vas, créeme que seguro lo vas a lograr.

–¡Y con ustedes el metiche de la otra vez!

–Deberías desperdiciar tu voz cantando.

–¿Acaso no te molestaba?

–Bueno, no es tan mala, solo falta educarla, yo podría enseñarte a cantar.

–¿Porque?

–Tengo tiempo de sobra, no pierdo nada.

–¿Crees que yo podría cantar en el teatro?

–Tienes potencial, unas buenas lecciones y estarás lista para triunfar.

–¿No me engañas?

–No a ti.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Todos me conocen como el fantasma de la ópera.

–Ese no es un nombre.

–Es todo lo que diré, entonces, ¿quieres ser mi alumna?

–¡Si!

Y así comenzamos las clases de canto, el fantasma, resulto ser un gran maestro, en unas semanas entono como nunca antes, y a cada avance, él se muestra más, y yo voy contándole más cosas sobre mí, es un dar por dar.

Es un hombre alto, maduro, y lleva una larga y brillante coleta, motivo de burlas para mí, pues mi cabello apenas me ha crecido un poco, él se pavonea con su largo cabello, mientras que yo aún tengo muy poco.

Después de casi cuatro meses de ensayar me plantea un asunto que deseaba nunca afrontar.

–Eres una mujer– me dice– tienes que mostrarte como tal, tus pechos han crecido un poco, no puedes seguir fingiendo que eres un muchachito.

–¡Pervertido!

–Lo digo enserio, Serena.

Mi nombre en sus labios, es música para mí, solo él me llama por mi nombre, para todos soy Jadeite, no se porque me puse el nombre de mi padre, pero ya ni modo.

–Quiero mostrarte algo, sígueme.

Nunca he estado cerca de mi fantasma, así que corro presurosa, pronto me situó atrás de su ancha espalda, lleva un capa negra que se ondea con elegancia, al igual que su coleta, contoneándose cual serpiente.

Me siento más emocionada por caminar detrás suyo, que por lo que tiene que mostrarme, bajamos unas escaleras y abre un muro falso, entramos a una especie de camerino, lleno de vestidos hermosos, y en el centro de este, una hermosa peluca castaña.

–Propongo que te la pongas, en lo que tu cabello crece a un largo aceptable, tienes que audicionar, tienes que brillar, una luz como la tuya no debe estar escondida.

–Maestro– digo respetuosamente, se lo ha ganado– tengo miedo.

–Te recuerdo que no eres ninguna cobarde.

Toma mis manos, tiemblo un poco, y tras esa mascara veo los hermosos ojos Zafiro, que me estudian y sonrojan.

–No, no soy una cobarde, y le mostrare que esta pasión que ha nacido en mi por la música, la llevare conmigo siempre.

–Faltan más lecciones, pero te digo esto para que te vayas preparando.

–Si maestro.

–Y otra cosa, de ahora en adelante llámame por mi nombre…

La incógnita que tenía desde que le conocí finalmente será develada, el corazón retumba dentro mío.

–…es Seiya.

–Seiya– repito feliz y aprieto sus manos enguantadas.

Las lecciones de canto siguen otro mes, pero el miedo de exponerme de pronto se ha ido, y el temor de ser encontrada por mi familia o la familia de Darién ya no existe más, ahora solo existe Seiya y mi sueño de ser cantante.

Finalmente, la esperada noche en la que me jugare mi futuro llega.

Seiya me elige un vestido no muy escotado, alegando que voy a vender mi voz, no mis atributos, peino la castaña peluca, y quedo lista, hasta parezco otra, sino fuera por mis ojos azules, creo que me parecería a mi abuela, ella tenía el pelo castaño.

–No temas– dice Seiya tocándome los hombros– todo saldrá bien, estas lista.

–Gracias a ti.

–Y a tus esfuerzos, no creas que estuve todo este tiempo ajeno a tu doble esfuerzo, de trabajar de día y practicar de noche, por eso las ojeras– me acaricia los parpados y tiemblo– pero el maquillaje las oculta bien, luces bellísima.

–¿Hasta para casarme?– pregunto divertida.

–Si.

No se porque, pero me sonrojo por su franca respuesta.

–Si logro que me contraten, prométeme quitarte la máscara.

–No puedo prometer eso y lo sabes, te he dicho que no soy un rostro aceptable, la única persona que me vio y no grito de espanto fue mi madre, y no quiero verte horrorizada por mi causa.

–¡Pero Seiya! ¡No puede ser tan malo! ¡Lo que pasa es que te haces el interesante conmigo!

Su risa cantarina inunda el sótano del teatro.

–¡Eso es! ¡Soy demasiado irresistible para este mundo! Si me quito la máscara, el sol lloraría de vergüenza.

–A eso me refiero, no puedes ser feo y tener esa luz en tu alma, no puedes.

–Mejor vámonos, tienes una audiencia que impresionar.

–Está bien– murmuro molesta.

:.

.:

Recorremos pasadizos subterráneos, incluso subimos a una barca, pareciera que mi fantasma enmascarado remara sobre las nubes del cielo.

Seiya conoce bien las entrañas de Paris, muy pronto llegamos al cabaret, en este lugar cualquiera puede cantar, y lo mejor, es que el personal del teatro viene a celebrar seguido a estos lugares.

Las risas y la música del interior, plagan la calle oscura de color.

–Estaré cerca– promete mi Maestro, mi fantasma.

Me despido de Seiya con una sonrisa.

Cuando entro al lugar, no puedo evitar mirar a Diamante, hace tiempo que no le ponía atención, y no es que me importe a estas alturas, solo que, es como ver el pasado de mi corazón, solo eso, Galaxia también se encuentra, bebiendo con Mina y Ami.

–¿Cómo una hermosa señorita llega sola?

Me besa la mano Taiki, el cantante principal, y dicen por ahí, que el amante asiduo de Galaxia, y eso que es mucho más joven que ella.

–Yo, bueno…

No se me ocurre nada.

–Justo iba a subir a cantar, si gusta puede acompañarme.

Por un momento me quedo prendada de su mirada violeta, pero más que nada al ser guiada por él, al pequeño escenario del cabaret, me quedo prendada de su larga coleta castaña, e imagino que es Seiya de quien voy de la mano.

–Seguro al tener un rostro de ángel– me dice Taiki– debe cantar como uno, ¿me equivoco?

–No como un ángel, pero canto.

–Entonces cantemos, pero si no puede seguirme, no se preocupe.

Pero no solo sigo, sino que lo sobrepaso, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Vaya ni yo misma pensé que podría ser asi, canto esperanzada, canto para Seiya, mi fantasma que espera en la calle oscura, está afuera escuchándome, puedo sentirlo en mi corazón; mi maestro, mi mayor apoyo, quien vio en mi potencial para cumplir y modelar un sueño que ni yo misma sabía que existía.

Cuando termino de cantar con Taiki, soy llevada con el director musical, por supuesto me ofrecen trabajo, Mina y Ami me miran con desdén, pero Galaxia me mira con odio, por lo cual no entiendo el ofrecimiento de trabajo, que acepto, no dejare que nadie obstaculice este sueño, dejare de ser el muchachito de limpieza, ahora cantare para el público, y tal vez, con mucho más trabajo, logre algún día ser la cantante principal.

Me despido como puedo de todos, ya quiero darle la buena noticia a Seiya, pero tan solo piso la calle, la mano de Diamante me alcanza.

–¿Puedo acompañarla señorita?

–Le agradezco, pero alguien vendrá por mí.

–Pues no creo que sea un caballero, es imperdonable haberla dejado sola, allá dentro.

–Es que…

Me toma por la cintura, y una de sus manos se posa en mi mejilla. No me agrada. Y eso que alguna vez desee este momento, pero ya no.

–¿Me esta diciendo mentiras?

–No soy una mentirosa.

Muerdo levemente mi lengua.

–¿No me reconoces?– pregunto seria.

–¿Cómo?

–Claro, ahora te das cuenta de mi existencia, pero sabes agradezco haberte conocido, porque gracias a ti llegue al teatro, estare agradecida de por vida.

–¿Te ayude?

–Solía vestirme de joven, y llamarme Jadeite, pero ahora tomo mi verdadero yo, adiós.

Aprovechando su confusión, me suelto de su agarre, y comienzo a correr sobre la empedrada calle, feliz, y ansiosa por ver a Seiya, muy pronto giro en la callejuela en donde nos despedimos, y sale de entre las sombras, su máscara parece brillar un poco con la luna.

–¡Seiya!

Me arrojo sin querer a sus brazos, me arropan con calidez.

–¡Te han contratado!

–¡Si!

Esa noche tenemos una celebración entre cientos de velas, nunca había estado tan cerca de Seiya con tanta luz, quisiera ver su rostro, conocer por completo a quien creyó en mí, pero solo me muestra sus ojos, y una parte de sus labios.

Por mi parte entre una copa de vino y otra. Le cuento por fin de dónde vengo, y quien soy.

–No es que Darién sea mal tipo, pero es que nunca se comportó como un prometido enamorado– digo mareada–, mas bien parecía un prometido temeroso de siquiera besar a su prometida. Cómo si eso fuera un pecado.

–¿Nunca te han besado?– me pregunta Seiya con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

–No, ¿y a ti?

–Tampoco.

Y quien sabe por qué, pero eso me hace feliz.

–Mi casto fantasma– murmuro entre risillas, cerrando mis ojos.

:.

.:

Al día siguiente despierto por primera vez con un dolor de cabeza, ya no tengo peluca y estoy dormida en mi catre.

Seiya me cargo en sus brazos, me trajo hasta aquí, y cobijo mis huesos fríos.

Una sonrisa tonta, se instala en mi cara toda la mañana.

Casi entrada la tarde, ya como Serena, voy con el director de la compañía, firmo mi contrato, de momento seré parte del coro, no me siento mal, por algo debo empezar.

Los ensayos vienen, y las miradas envidiosas de Mina y Ami no se hacen esperar, pero en verdad no las entiendo, ellas aparecen más veces en el escenario que yo, Galaxia también se porta grosera conmigo, pero no me importa, llegue hasta aquí por los consejos de Seiya, y no pienso defraudarlo.

El primer día de mi debut, que pienso pasara desapercibido para el público no es así, muchas miradas se posan en mi figura, y la mirada más insistente es la de Diamante.

Incluso en el rincón que comparto con las coristas, me son entregadas unas rosas.

–Quien sabe como le hizo para llegar aquí– escucho decir a Ami.

–¿No sabes?– pregunta Mina– Eso es fácil de adivinar, un buen meneo de caderas seguro.

Yo me levanto molesta, no pienso escuchar sus tonterías, a la salida me encuentro con Taiki.

–No hagas caso, todas esas arpías son unas envidiosas, odian tu talento.

–¿Tu que opinas?– le pregunto.

–Tienes talento, y eres diferente a todas ellas– me toca los risos castaños, me aparto de un paso– eres diferente.

–Gracias por tus palabras.

–¿Y ahora también nos quitaras a Taiki?– pregunta Ami saliendo del camerino junto con Mina.

Ruedo los ojos, y termino marchándome, estoy cansada, y solo deseo ver a una persona.

–Señorita, recibió mis rosas.

Diamante Black.

–¿Son de usted? No se hubiera molestado.

–No fue una molestia.

–Entonces gracias– sigo mi camino, pero no se adónde meterme, se supone que mi estancia en el teatro es un secreto, no puedo ir a mi bodega polvorienta, y termino haciendo círculos en el pasillo oscuro.

–¿Por qué no celebra conmigo?

–Estoy muy cansada, pero gracias por la oferta.

–No seas tímida– me toma fuertemente por la cintura, y me acorrala en la pared– he escuchado cosas sobre ti, y eso que apenas hoy es tu primer día.

–Suélteme.

–No estoy acostumbrado a recibir un no por respuesta.

Me toma del mentón, y se acerca peligrosamente, trato de quitarlo, pero no puedo es más fuerte que yo, él quiere besarme, y yo, ¡yo no quiero!

–¡Déjala!

La potente voz de Seiya inunda el lugar, en un segundo ya estoy protegida por sus brazos.

–¿Cuándo entenderás, Diamante, que no puedes tener todo lo que quieres?

–Y tú, Seiya, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan inoportuno?, amigo.

–¿Se conocen?– pregunto aun asustada, y es raro, es raro que Seiya se muestre a otra persona que no sea yo, eso me molesta un poco.

–Si lo conozco– responde Seiya– ¿podrias dejarnos hablar a solas?

–Si.

Pero finjo irme, me quedo escondida entre unas columnas.

–Vaya, no sabía que la conocías, de haber sabido, me hubiera esperado a ver tu gran fracaso– dice Diamante.

¿Si es su amigo?

–Seguro lo dices por Kakkyu, pero eso fue solo un espejismo.

–Que termino cuando ella vio tu rostro, sabes que ninguna mujer podrá tolerar tanta fealdad.

–Solo deseo apoyar a Serena, es todo, no tengo otras intenciones, y aunque las tuviera yo no…– termina diciendo Seiya en un murmuro.

No sé porque, pero eso duele en mi pecho.

–Claro, así debe ser, y por eso dejaras que yo corteje a Serena.

–Si estuviera seguro que tus intenciones son honestas, te lo permitiría.

–Mira, no puedes darte el lujo de gastar más dinero para sobornar, aléjala de ti, seguro estas a tiempo todavía– dice Diamante–, con las monedas que obtuvo Kakkyu por su silencio, te quedaste con muy poco, y ya no puedes contar con mi generosidad, yo también tengo mis gastos.

–Pero confió en Serena, ella no es como Kakkyu.

–¿Le mostraras tu rostro? ¿Le dirás todo tu secreto?

–No tiene caso, ella pronto se ira, ahora que ha tomado su rumbo, se ira.

Las palabras de Seiya me entristecen, una gran pena me embarga al imaginarme irme de aquí, y no lo entiendo, me alejo silenciosamente, bebiendo mis lágrimas.

…

* * *

 **Comentarios**

Ok, pégame, se supone que sería un one shot, pero será un two-shot, estoy ideando un lemon, hard y cochinote, jajaja (¿si te gustaría?), y me congele en el teclado, aparte las prisas de cierto viaje me tienen estresada y narrar en primera persona siempre se me dificulta, pero siempre caigo en la tentación, bueno, regresando lo termino (una semana de espera), me llevo una libreta para hacer mi tarea.

También me llevo mi libreta para idear el siguiente capítulo de Génesis.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko–sensei. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

 **Summary** : Serena es una joven comprometida a la fuerza con Darién, por eso huye a Francia. Pero el encuentro en un teatro, con un enigmático joven de mascara y rostro desfigurado, le enseñara que nada puede contra sus sueños y el amor verdadero.

Aclaración: No, no es una adaptación del Fantasma de la ópera, solo es la idea base, pero el argumento como verán es todo mío.

Advertencia: Tiene Lemon, se me dio algo cursi, creo, espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

.

– **El Rostro del amor** –

.

Pasa una semana, una semana sin que yo vea a Seiya, Diamante no se me ha acercado tampoco, pero su mirada sigue fija en mi a cada función del teatro. Extraño las pláticas y las peleas con Seiya, así que me armo de valor, y una noche bajo a buscarlo, aunque los pasadizos parecen un laberinto sin terminar, mi corazón me guía, y la providencia me ilumina, al toparme con él en medio de la oscuridad.

–Seiya.

Palpo su pecho.

–¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

–¿No es obvio?, vine buscando a mi fantasma favorito.

–¡Eres una inconsciente, pudiste lastimarte! ¡Por ahí hay trampas mortales!

–¿Por qué?

Pero Seiya no responde, su mano enguantada me toma firmemente y comienza a guiarme hacia arriba.

–¡Que aburrido será volver allá arriba! ¡Muéstrame todo Seiya! ¡Muéstrame tu mundo subterráneo!

–Pareces una niña malcriada.

–¡Lo soy!

Y me suelto de su agarre y comienzo a correr.

–¡Atrápame si puedes!

Corro feliz, feliz de escuchar las pisadas de Seiya tras de mí.

–¡Serena! ¡Solo trata de subir, por favor!

–¡Si, si, lo que diga mi maestro enmascarado!

Pese a su advertencia, sigo corriendo entre risas.

Pero me detengo en seco, al no sentir el piso bajo mis pies, y los brazos de Seiya apretándome la cintura, evitando que caiga al vacío.

–¡Te dije que era peligroso!– me reprende.

–Pero no hay problema, ya que siempre estará mi fantasma de la opera, rondándome– declaro acariciando sus guantes.

–No tienes remedio– dice riendo.

¡Seiya sonrió! Y eso me hace sonreír también. Se queda pensativo unos segundos, como juzgando lo que tiene que hacer.

–Te llevare a un sitio especial.

Seiya me toma de la mano, y me lleva nuevamente escaleras abajo, subimos a la barca, y a lo lejos comienzo a ver luz, luz de cientos de velas emergiendo de las aguas, y lo que parece un escondite, Seiya me ha traído a su habitación, y mi corazón late desbocado.

Pero solo me invita a cenar, y mientras comemos, me cuenta que el padre de Diamante lo salvo de un circo, que sufrió humillaciones y maltratos, y la solución fue llevarlo a las entrañas de Paris, donde nadie lo viera, eso me entristece, una vida llena de soledad.

–Galaxia sabe de mi existencia– eso me sorprende– y no quiere que nadie me vea, sería muy mala publicidad para su teatro.

–Entiendo.

–Galaxia era amiga de mi madre, por eso me ayudo.

–Supongo que no es tan mala.

–Pero mejor no te acerques a ella.

–De acuerdo

:.

El destino es curioso, porque yo no me acerque a Galaxia, fue ella quien me busco, una noche después de la función.

–Así que tienes un admirador– dice tomando una pequeña cajita de regalo, que cada noche Seiya dejaba, a veces contenía una nota con un bello poema, otras una pulsera, maquillaje o un velo, ya que no tenía muchas cosas de mujer, como durante un tiempo fingí ser un muchachito, Seiya sabia que eso me servía. Galaxia apretó la cajita, hasta aplastarla, eso me molesto y se la quite– Debes tener cuidado, el fantasma de la opera puede ser tu perdición, ¿sabías que mato a alguien?

–¡Eso es mentira!

–No lo es querida.

Cuando Galaxia se va, deseo buscar a Seiya, preguntarle si es verdad, pero resuelvo no hacerlo, confió en el plenamente, no me importa lo que haya dicho la señora.

Pero las cosas malas vienen juntas, y un día entre el público, un conocido de mi familia me ve, me busca y se da cuenta que soy yo, pero ya no me importa, si ellos vienen por mí, nunca más dejare que manipulen mi vida, conocer la vida triste de Seiya me ha dado fuerzas, a pesar de todo lo malo que ha vivido, aun es capaz de sonreír, e iluminar el lugar donde este, no importa que no tenga rostro.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no logro dormir, tengo miedo del futuro, con mis ojos cerrados, comienzo a escuchar cantar a Seiya, es la primera vez que le escucho, claro que cuando me daba clases entonaba conmigo, pero oírlo cantar una canción, es una agradable sorpresa, y esa canción tiene mi nombre, y aunque es algo melancólica, logro conciliar el sueño, bajo el arrullo de su voz

.:

Hoy paso algo extraño, Galaxia no pudo cantar, Mina que era la suplente tampoco, y por razones inesperadas, termino siendo la protagonista de la noche. Mi éxito me abruma tanto que no puedo creerlo. Y por fin logro mostrarme con mis cabellos dorados, por fin me ha crecido, por lo menos a la cintura.

Por supuesto, como es habitual desde hace unas noches, soy yo quien baja a buscar a Seiya.

–¡Fui la protagonista!

Seiya no se vio sorprendido por la noticia, es más, apuesto que mi fantasma tuvo mucho que ver para que yo pudiera cantar.

–Lo sé, tus quejidos llegaron hasta el inframundo.

–¡Que malo!

–Sí, muy malo.

Y sonrientes, comenzamos a bailar espontáneamente, mientras Seiya cantaba mi canción, la que tiene mi nombre.

–Tu podrías trabajar en el teatro, cantas mejor que Taiki.

–No puedo.

–Trata.

–No sigas con eso.

–Está bien.

Y me recargo en su pecho, su pecho que me infunde tanta paz.

Nuestras manos– aunque solo sea mi piel contra la tela de los guantes–, parecen brillar por el toque.

Al terminar de bailar, Seiya me conduce a la superficie, y comenzamos a caminar en las calles de Paris, bajo la luz de la Luna, el cielo esta plagado de brillantes estrellas, Seiya aun porta su máscara, pero no me importa, porque me encanta su compañía.

–Este paseo es una doble celebración, ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

–¡Lo había olvidado! Hoy cumplo mi mayoría de edad.

Seiya me hace sentir especial, única.

–Ya eres toda una mujer, has cambiado tanto en estos meses, ya no eres la liebre asustadiza de antes, o más bien nunca lo fuiste.

–Contigo a mi lado, ya no tengo miedo, Seiya.

Me recargo en su hombro, y siento que no necesito más para ser feliz.

:.

.:

Ni Galaxia pudo contener mi éxito, cuando me regreso al coro después de tan estupenda función que di como cantante principal, el público exigió mi regreso, pero tal como esperaba, ha llegado a mi camerino este grupo de personas.

–Hija– me dice mi madre abrazándome, la condesa Rei Hino– te ves tan cambiada, jamás imagine que cantaras de esa forma, nunca lo hiciste.

–Es que nunca me diste la oportunidad de hacer nada.

–Serena– ahora quien me habla es Darién– tienes que volver, tenemos una boda pendiente.

–¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo?, nunca me volteaste a ver siquiera, estoy segura que, si no fuera rica, ni siquiera estaría en la lista de tu madre, ella es la que desea esta boda, no tu– Darién simplemente agacha la cabeza, ante la mirada dura de Neherenia, por supuesto que he dicho la verdad– ojala algún día dejes de ser su títere, en verdad te deseo felicidad.

–¡Como te atreves a decirle eso a mi hijo! – reclama Neherenia– ¡ahora veraz!– ella levanta su mano en mi contra, pero inesperadamente mi padre Jadeite que había estado tan silencioso la detiene.

–Yo nunca fui un padre amoroso, pero ahora que ya estas convertida en una mujer, te apoyare, de verdad.

–¡Gracias!

Lo abrazo.

–¡Vámonos! – le dice Neherenia a Darién, ojala algún día corte los hilos.

Ambos salen del camerino, y de mi vida para siempre.

–Hija, bueno yo– dice mi madre– si quieres cantar, puedes hacerlo también en Inglaterra, regresa con nosotros.

–Rei, es una maravillosa– apoya mi padre.

–No lo había pensado.

–Yo también apoyo la propuesta– dice Galaxia entrando al camerino– regresa a casa querida.

¿Regresar? ¿A casa? ¿No estoy ya en casa? Por alguna razón, alejarme de este lugar, me comprime el corazón.

–¡Necesito pensarlo!– salgo corriendo, en el pasillo me topo con Diamante.

–Supe que tus padres vinieron, y estoy resuelto a pedirte en matrimonio.

–¡¿Cómo?!

Me da un beso en la mano.

–Eres una mujer diferente a las otras, quiero formar una familia contigo.

Aparto mi mano, por alguna razón pienso en Seiya, y desearía que fuera él quien me dijera esas palabras.

–No eres el indicado.

–Entonces, ¿quién es el indicado? ¿Seiya? Él no puede darte nada, y aunque quisiera salir de la oscuridad, y todas las personas aceptaran su condición, es buscado por la policía, acusado de asesinato, lo mandarían inmediatamente a la horca.

–¡Seiya no es un asesino!

Levanto mi largo vestido, y huyo de sus palabras a toda prisa, ¡no puede ser que mi fantasma sea un asesino, no puede ser!

:.

.:

Solo Seiya, solo él puede quitarme este pesar que siento en el corazón, y mientras desciendo las escaleras, una luz inunda mi mente y corazón, ¡ya sé porque no puedo regresar a Inglaterra!, se por qué no pude aceptar a Darién ni a Diamante.

¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

¡Estoy enamorada de Seiya!

¡Mi maestro!

¡Mi fantasma!

Pero los nervios, y mi corazón que no deja retumbar en mi pecho, obnubilan mi mente.

Siento que me estoy perdiendo en los laberintos subterráneos.

–¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¿Dónde estás?

Las llamas de antorchas pronto se apagarán, y aun no obtengo una respuesta.

Solo hay una forma en la que puedo encontrarle en este momento, y comienzo a entonar una canción.

– _Durmiendo me canto, en sueños fue, mi nombre pronuncio, yo lo escuche, y si soñando estoy, y veo por fin, Fantasma de la opera aquí estas, dentro de mí._

Mágicamente, el llamado de mi amor es contestado.

– _Los dos extraño dueto, hemos de hacer, y sobre ti tendré mayor poder. Y aun cuando tu mirada huya de mí. Fantasma de la opera soy yo. Dentro de ti._

– _Quien ya tu rostro vio, terror sintió. Yo soy tu mascara_.

– _Y a mí me oyó._

– _Mi espíritu y tu voz, fundido aquí_ – cantamos juntos, pero aún no lo veo– _fantasma de la opera eres tu/soy yo, y estas en mi…_

– _Estoy en ti_ – me contesta, ya puedo sentir su presencia en mi espalda– _Tus fantasías ven, verdad ideal, de hombre y misterio soy…_

– _Un ser total_ – canto girándome para verle– _La puerta al laberinto esta ante ti…_

–Mi ángel de la música– dice extendiendo sus brazos para recibirme.

–¡Seiya!

–Así que has rechazado a dos pretendientes, te has vuelto muy exigente.

–¿Lo viste?

–Escuche todo, ¿aún no sabes que estoy en todos lados del teatro, soy un fantasma, pero Serena, deberías pensar en tu futuro.

–Por eso los rechace, porque pienso en lo que quiero, y lo que quiero eres tú.

–No bromees– dice Seiya soltándome.

–Soy una boba, pero con esto no bromeo, te quiero Seiya, te amo tanto, que no sé como no me di cuenta antes.

Seiya se aleja.

–¿Por qué no puedo amarte? ¿No soy suficiente mujer para ti?

–Eres un ángel, y yo un monstruo.

–No me importa como te veas, yo te amo.

–Lo dices porque no has visto mi rostro, solo eres capaz de ver mis ojos, y parte de mis labios, pero te aseguro que es todo lo que tengo, la única mujer que me vio, murió, supe que tenia pesadillas que nunca la dejaron dormir, y termino ahorcándose.

–¡¿Te acusan de un asesinato que no cometiste?! ¡Es injusto!

–No me acusan de ese asesinato, me acusan de otro, un desdichado que entro al subterráneo y termino atravesado en las estacas de un pozo, fue por las trampas, pero, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy sentenciado?

–Yo, lo escuche, pero eso no importa, yo nunca creí algo así, tu eres un ser puro y especial, incapaz de hacer algo así.

–Con este rostro no tengo defensa, nadie le creería a un cadáver viviente.

–Seiya, te amo, déjame quedarme a tu lado– lo abrazo y me impregno de su perfume– por favor.

Me toma de la mano y me guía hasta su habitación.

–Serena, yo también te amo, y por eso no puedo permitir que te quedes conmigo, no puedes vivir en la oscuridad como yo, eres un girasol que necesita la luz del sol.

–¡Pero de que me sirve la luz, si no te tengo a mi lado es como estar en las tinieblas!

–Por favor no insistas, si me amas, regresaras al exterior y nunca más vuelvas a buscarme.

Las lágrimas salen, no puedo contener la tristeza que me mata, me he enamorado y no puedo estar con mi amado, quisiera morir, ahora si entiendo la verdadera tristeza.

–Está bien, Seiya, me marchare, y no te buscare, con una condición.

–La que tú quieras.

–Hazme el amor, márcame en la piel tus sentimientos, haz que se fundan con los míos, solo así podre ser feliz lejos de ti.

–Pero Serena, yo no debo, soy un monstr…

Pongo mis dedos en sus labios.

–Si lo que no deseas es que te vea– digo tomando la mascada enredada en mi pelo y poniéndomela en los ojos– entonces no lo hare, hacer el amor no es asunto de miradas, sino de sensaciones.

Me quedo quieta, sin ver nada, esperando su respuesta. Oigo un objeto caer, y entiendo que se ha quitado la máscara de su rostro.

–Serena, mi amor…yo tampoco puedo contener más estos sentimientos– me toma por los hombros– que arden en mi interior, te deseo tanto, desde que te vi, nunca pensé que algo así se pudiera dar, porque yo… bueno ya sabes porque.

–Solo una noche, mi fantasma.

Y en esta oscuridad, mi corazón se descoloca por completo, al escuchar como Seiya se ha quitado la capa, trago saliva nerviosa, al sentir sus dedos enguantados desabotonar mi vestido, yo palpo nerviosa su varonil pecho, y encuentro los botones que amurallan su piel, con movimientos torpes logro quitarle la ropa de encima, mientras que Seiya me ha desnudado por completo, me toma de la cintura fuertemente, mientras por primera vez conozco el sabor de sus labios, y entonces me toma en sus brazos, y me deposita con suavidad en su lecho, siento como sus dedos enguantados recorren nerviosos el contorno de mi cuerpo, no entiendo porque no se atreve a recorrerme con sus manos.

–Serena– me dice con voz ronca– no solo mi rostro esta desfigurado, mis manos no son dignas de tocarte– pareciera que leyó mi mente– perdóname.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte– digo entre gemidos.

Pero puedo sentir su pecho, sus músculos tensarse encima de mis senos, rozándose, en una deliciosa fricción, mientras que sus manos acarician mi cuerpo, siento su nerviosismo, sé que al igual que yo, es su primera vez, somos tierra virgen, que ahora se reclaman la una a la otra, con pasión, con fiereza, abro mis piernas para que se acomode mejor encima mío, y su poderosa masculinidad comienza a abrirse paso en mi interior, me provoca dolor, de pronto se queda quieto, como dudando.

–Mi amor– le digo – soy tuya, márcame con tu esencia, no temas.

–Te amo.

Y es lo último que dice, penetrándome por completo de una sola vez, arrancándole un rugido que silencia mi quejido de dolor al ser poseída por él, es como un león devorando a su presa, y la presa soy yo, ahora soy su mujer, somos uno solo, comienza a moverse, desesperado por sentirme más, por saciarse de mí, pero no sabe que yo también estoy siendo saciada, mientras ambos estamos conectados en la oscuridad, sus labios lamen mi pecho, yo tiemblo, mis gemidos hacen un eco maravilloso en estas catacumbas, los gruñidos de Seiya también me dan placer, porque se que esta disfrutando poseerme, me toma de las caderas y me aprieta a su perfecto abdomen, puedo sentir sus músculos golpeando mis glúteos, mientras me toma con fiereza.

–¡Oh!, ¡Serena, eres exquisita!

–¡Sei…yaaaaa!

Siento como mi interior es llenado de un calor tremendo, y mi cuerpo y el de Seiya, tiemblan, mientras sus movimientos se vuelven más frenéticos, más afiebrados, nuestros gemidos se vuelven ronroneos apenas audibles.

Seiya deja de moverse, pero no se aleja de mi interior, me toma una mano y la besa, recorriendo desde mi muñeca hasta la clavícula.

Trata de no besarme mucho en los labios, seguro teme que yo desee investigar un poco su rostro, y todo el tiempo me ha tenido de las muñecas para evitar que le toque el rostro, mientras vuelve a retomar fuerza su palpitante masculinidad, y comienza a penetrarme con renovado vigor, yo abro aún más las piernas, para darle mejor acceso, para que vuelva a encontrar, ese punto que me vuelve loca de placer.

–Oh, Seiya, eres, un amante maravilloso.

Ríe complacido entre gemidos, mientras nuevamente me nubla los sentidos, al sentir un potente orgasmo venir a mí, me jala hacia él, y quedamos sentados, yo encima de él, mi boca apenas roza sus cabellos largos, que se le han soltado, al igual que los míos, haciéndonos unos salvajes en el lecho, quisiera besar su rostro, pero no quiero incomodarlo, no quiere enseñármelo, y respetare eso, pero mi idea se va, cuando nuevamente siento que moriré de placer en su brazos, sus manos comienzan a subir y bajar mis caderas, torturándome con su miembro, deslizándome arriba y debajo de su erección, introduciéndose en mi interior, de una forma que me enloquece. Sus labios rozan mi oreja, como compensando la falta de besos, pero no puedo quejarme, me está dando un placer que no conocía, y no puedo hacer otra cosa, que aferrarme a su espalda desnuda, mientras mis pechos erectos, se rozan con su pectorales, giro mi cuello en un movimiento complicado, como incitándolo a besarlo, mientras me penetra de esta forma, y siento su lengua gustosa deleitarse en mi piel, mientras sus embestidas no paran, si en este lugar hay fantasmas, no hay duda que los hemos ahuyentado con nuestros gemidos de pasión.

Pero todo lo delicioso tiene que terminar, después de mi tercer orgasmo, ambos descansamos entre las sabanas de seda, yo aún sigo vendada, pero no necesito ver, para saber que mi hombre yace a mi lado, satisfecho y sudoroso, al igual que yo, su respiración tranquila, y su silencio me anuncia que se ha quedado dormido, beso su pecho, y me siento a su lado, un deseo de verle inunda mi mente, prometí que no le vería, pero, no lo puedo evitar, desato el nudo de la mascada y lentamente abro los ojos, y entonces veo con horror el porqué de esa mascara, el rostro de mi amado parece el de un cadáver, así con los ojos cerrados, parece el retrato vivo de la parca, y no puedo más que gritar, es un grito de dolor, no de miedo, es un grito que me hace sentir impotente, de saberle prisionero del subterráneo, es un grito de impotencia por saber que no puedo hacer nada por él, está condenado a vivir en la oscuridad, porque las personas no pueden soportar ver a alguien diferente.

–¡No me veas!

Lo he despertado con mi grito, y rápidamente, aun desnudo, toma su máscara y se la pone.

–¡Aléjate de mí!

Huye de mi lado, pero no logro articular palabra, y poder explicarle que puedo vivir con eso, y comienzo a llorar, porque he arruinado este hermoso momento.

:.

.:

Han pasado varios días, me siento como una muñeca sin vida, pareciera que me dan cuerda por las noches y solo así logro cantar, inesperadamente estoy rodeada de amigos, Taiki se ha vuelto una persona muy preciada, Ami y Mina han abierto su corazón para mí, por fin han entendido que no deseo gloria, solo quiero cantar, compartir mi voz, y canto con todo mi corazón, esperando que Seiya me escuche, no lo he visto desde aquella noche que nos unimos en un mismo ser, pensé que podría vivir en paz después de eso, pero no puedo, ahora más que nunca deseo tener a Seiya, dormir en sus brazos, que su interior inunde mis entrañas, ahora que conocí las mieles de su amor, siento que no puedo respirar sin su presencia.

Antes de irme a mi habitación, busco a Taiki, me presto un jabón, y no quiero parecer aprovechada, le compre uno nuevo, pero antes de entrar a su camerino, escucho los gemidos de Galaxia, se me había olvidado que eran amantes ocasionales. Aunque más bien es a la fuerza, a cambio de darle placer a Galaxia ella le da trabajo, que ruin es la vida.

–Entonces… ¿Es cierto que hay un fantasma?– pregunto él.

Justo cuando me disponía a darles privacidad.

–Es cierto, un infeliz, hijo de Hotaru, una amiga que tuve hace años, ella se caso con el hombre que amaba, Zafiro, pero me encargue de que su amor no fuera para siempre, mande a matarlo, y cuando me entere que ella estaba encinta, busque los servicios de una bruja, y maldijo a la criatura, le dio un rostro horrible, pero aun así Hotaru lo amo, por eso también la mate, pero mantuve vivo al niño para torturarlo.

–Eres cruel, ¿porque me dices esto?

–No se, nunca se lo dije a nadie, además no pueden probarme nada, fueron crímenes perfectos.

–Pero si el fantasma tiene una maldición en su rostro, puede ser quitada.

–Así es querido, pero nadie se arrancaría los ojos por ese pobre diablo.

–¡¿Arrancarse los ojos?!

–Sí, quitarse los ojos y lanzarlos a las aguas oscuras del subterráneo, pidiendo en una plegaria sea salvado de su desdicha.

¡Tiene solución! Camino presurosa, yo puedo darle esa plegaria, no me importa quedarme ciega, en mi habitación busco un objeto filoso, una daga que me regalo Seiya, llena de zafiros, bajo las escaleras que dan al subterráneo, ¿encontrare a Seiya? Quisiera verlo antes de quedarme en penumbras, pero acepto mi resolución, y me sumerjo en las aguas negras, y tomo la daga, mi grito doloroso retumba en las cuevas y pasadizos, mis alaridos hacen temblar las antorchas, siento mis manos manchadas de sangre caliente.

" _Por favor, creador, cielo, ángeles, por este amor que siento por Seiya, por favor, darle ese rostro que le fue robado al nacer, no permitas que siga viviendo una injusticia, mis ojos a cambio de su normalidad, que pueda caminar sin temor en las multitudes, que pueda oler la flores en un día asoleado, rodeado de niños jugando en un parque, que ya nadie le tema…_ "

Siento como las fuerzas me abandonan.

:.

.:

–Serena.

Una hermosa voz me llama.

–Serena, ¿Qué has hecho?

Ya no puedo verle, Seiya esta conmigo, y ya no puedo verle. Mi mano se estira temblorosa, y toco su cara, ya no tiene mascara, puedo sentir unos hermosos pómulos, pero llenos de lágrimas.

–Serena, no debiste.

–Si debía, porque te amo, ahora podremos caminar a la luz del sol.

–Un sol que ya no veras, soy tan desdichado, prefería mil veces vivir así, que tu…

–¿Sabías la cura?

–Si, una vez Galaxia me la dijo, segura de que nadie se sacrificaría por mí.

–Ella estaba equivocada, el verdadero amor, es sufrido. Y no sientas pena por mí, mientras estés a mi lado seré feliz, y aunque estoy ciega, podre cantar, pero no aquí, llévame lejos, quisiera compartir mi voz con los menos agraciados, recorrer el mundo contigo.

–Claro que si, recorreremos el mundo juntos, y la luz que tú me mostraste con tu amor, te la devolveré con creces, cada noche.

Seiya me carga, y por primera vez sube al exterior sin mascara, escucho los murmullos de todos, Taiki se nos acerco, al igual que Mina y Ami, me despedí de todos, deseándoles lo mejor, nadie pregunto porque de mi estado, y se los agradecí profundamente.

Diamante le otorgo el dinero que le correspondía a Seiya, quien creo una compañía de artistas itinerantes, dábamos funciones de teatro musical en los pueblos, no era un gran negocio para el bolsillo, pero si para el alma, Seiya escribía por a mis padres lo que yo quería, aun no les daba la noticia que estaba ciega, solo a Luna tuve el valor de confesarle todo.

Con el tiempo se nos unieron todos los artistas del teatro de Galaxia, supe de su boca que ella sufrió un accidente, un gato hambriento entro a su recamara, y en vez de regalarle algo de comida, lo maltrato, a cambio de eso, el gato le araño el rostro hasta desfigurárselo, lo siento por ella.

También supe que gracias a los testimonios de Taiki y Andrew, Seiya fue absuelto del asesinato, Galaxia fue arrestada, pero para su desgracia no fue condenada a muerte, pero si a vivir con su rostro desfigurado en una celda.

Por mi parte, no me cansaba de escuchar lo atractivo que era Seiya, para mí siempre lo fue, incluso cuando conocí que no tenía rostro, pero ahora me entristecía no poder contemplarlo, pero me guardaba mis lágrimas silenciosas, porque a pesar de todo yo era feliz.

:.

.:

Hoy me encuentro sola, Seiya fue a resolver unos asuntos con Taiki, se han vuelto tan amigos, y un nuevo cantante se les unió, llamado Yaten, hasta parecen hermanos de lo bien que se llevan.

–Mi niña– escucho la voz de Luna– ¿alguna vez te conté que de joven peque mucho? Una vez estaba muerta de hambre, y una mujer me ofreció dinero a cambio de maldecir a un niño, soy una bruja, fui mala en mi juventud; y ahora, con el ultimo poder que me queda, te devuelvo tus ojos.

Una calidez amorosa, rodeo mis cuencas vacías, y de pronto, pude ver la hermosa mañana que era, y como Luna se desvanecía, corrí a abrazarla, ella pidió perdón a Seiya, él ya no la escucho, pero con el corazón tan grande que tiene la perdono.

También pudimos ir a Inglaterra, con todo y la compañía de teatro, mis padres apoyaron que fuera una artista, todo se volvió de pronto perfecto.

:.

.:

–Serena– me dijo desnudo, y ahora puedo contemplar lo perfecto que era Seiya, que siempre fue para mí– eres mi ángel de música, te amare por siempre, pero no merezco esta dicha.

–¿Por qué? – pregunto abrazándolo, yo también estoy desnuda, sola la luz de la luna entra por la ventana, misteriosa y curiosa– No te sientas más ese monstruo lleno de pecados, ese que nunca fuiste.

–Tienes razón. Con tu amor, he superado está herida que tenía en el alma.

Me aprieta contra él, y puedo sentir su pulsante erección acariciarme, deseosa de mí, lo mejor de que ahora Seiya tiene rostro, es que puedo besarle como lo hago ahora, que puedo acariciar su faz con mis manos, que el ya no tiene miedo que le mire, y que después que hagamos el amor, tengo la seguridad que habrá un mañana, ya no en las penumbras del subterráneo, pero si bajo un cielo azul y luminoso, o un cielo plagado de estrellas, como es la noche de hoy, titilando encima de nosotros, mientras nos amamos una vez mas.

 _._

 ** _Fin_**

 _._

* * *

 **Comentarios**

Creo que al final me apresure un poco, en mi defensa diré que no me siento bien de salud y me gano el estrés de un reto que tengo por ahí, pero hice lo mejor que pude, y espero te haya gustado este minific.

Talantia, en serio que intenté hacerlo cochinote, pero pensé dos cosas: ambos eran vírgenes, estaban en una época conservadora, y de plano no pude, pero te prometo que algún día si los hare sudar como cerdos XD

Ren, ¡gracias por el comentario!

bunny-bulma, Pues listo, ya paso algo entre ellos, muchas gracias por leer.

gregorioabel, Pues tengo que decirte que en la versión original ella se queda con Diamante, aunque si guardo sentimientos profundos por el fantasma, quien murió, pero conmigo nada de finales tristes, no aún.

Iveth, muchísimas gracias por leerme, por darme un hermoso review, eso alimenta mi alma escritora, gracias.


End file.
